1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs), which are self-emitting devices, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images. Due to these characteristics OLEDs have been receiving growing attention.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, and an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an organic emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the organic EML, and the ETL are organic thin films comprising organic compounds. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the organic EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the organic EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons (carriers) recombine in the organic EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.